


Powerful Couple

by SunlightOnTop



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Love, Fluff, Husbands material, Love, M/M, Muses, Passionate Seungmin, Photographer Seungmin, Rich CEO HyunLix, Whipped, assistant Jeongin, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTop/pseuds/SunlightOnTop
Summary: Between photoshoot, two husbands very in love with each other, their favorite photograph and the cute assistant...
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Powerful Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malorymayryan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malorymayryan/gifts).



> Hi everyone! This is my first work... and maybe my last lol  
> If you're going to read this, I hope you will like it?  
> Anyway, English is not my first language, so sorry in advance if you found mistakes!  
> Enjoy!

Felix was moving into the flood of people, trying to rush, not wanting to be late on this important meeting for his new range of cosmetic products. He was looking at his phone, sending a quick message to his partner, and also his husband, telling him that he was going to be here as soon as possible. 

The Australian boy sigh in irritation, moving his hand in his fading red hair, pushing them back. He could feel the look people throw at him, hungry or admirative stares, sometimes jealous one, but he doesn’t care. He was used to it, and now he could perfectly disregard those stares. 

His husband always overworked them when they got outside, making him wear expensive brands, showing him to the world with proudness and surely cockiness too. Sometimes he was amazed by the way his loved one could be so chill about the stare and the indiscreet remark. Felix was not that pleased, always sending a dirty look to people who let their eyes lingered a bit too much on his husband. He was his and only his, no one could get him. 

But it was very complicated when your lover is the epitome of beauty, a pure God sent on earth to show people what beauty is. Called him dramatic or whipped, he doesn’t care. He has the luck to have the most handsome male in this whole Universe as a husband, and he was not shy at all to tell you this. Yeah, sometimes he was a bit too much but he was just in love. 

After all, his husband was the same with him, if it was not worse. The look he gave him was sufficient to make people understand how much in love and smitten he was. Felix never understood how someone like his lover could love him this much. But don’t say that to his husband, he will surely scold you and him. And after making him understand how much he loves him. Not that Felix was going to complain about this part. He found someone as cuddly as him, if it’s not more. They were used to being glued together all the time. Even if they were together for eight years now. 

They met when they were seventeen, fell in love quickly, going official after one day and then proceeded to move in a flat when they went to university, the both of them obtaining their diploma before asking each other hand. And now they were married, and happy. Some of their friends were salty of their love life but being happy and in love for eight years doesn't mean that they never fight. Like any other couple they have their ups and down. They just go past it, always founding a solution and falling in love more with each other. They were just used to their couple, it was impossible to imagine their life without the other. 

Felix finally reached his destination without much trouble, being late for only five minutes. Still five minutes, but it was better than nothing. He opens the door of his meeting room. Gladly for him, it was only his husband and their artistic director and fellow friend. 

“Hi Lix. See you decided to come after all…” Their friend sends him a mischievous smirk.

“Kim Seungmin, let my husband alone. He’s not that late.” grumble his lover, moving his arm around Felix’s waist and putting him into a warm embrace. Felix feels his heart beat more faster, closing a bit his eyes to inhale this sweet and comforting scent. 

“Can you avoid your cheesiness for the moment, please ?” Mumbles Seungmin, rolling his eyes at the couple in front of him.

“Are you in a bad mood Minnie ?” Says Felix smugly, his husband’s hand situated itself on his waist, letting him the possibility to take the picture on the table. “Is that our new concept for the product ?”

“Yes, baby.” Seungmin fakes a gag at the pet name. “We’re going to put two opposite sides. a classy and sexy one and a much cooler and sweeter one. I was thinking of dark blue, black, red with yellow, white, and light blue.” Felix only nods, looking up to his husband in adoration, his hazel eyes shining with love and adoration.

They were brought back to the real world once they heard the familiar click of a camera. They both turn their head to see the precious object of Seungmin, the chestnut boy taking another picture before lowering his camera, with a slight smile.

“Even if you are overly disgusting with your love, you are still a piece of art.” he shrugs, giving them this argument before crossing his arms. “About that, I’m only doing this work if you are my model.”

“Minnie… we’re always your model.” Felix arches his brow, stroking Hyunjin’s hand. The chestnut boy rolled up his eyes at him, smirking. 

“I want the BOTH of you on the same shot.” Oh. This was kind of surprising and different. 

They have the habit to be models for their brand. Each of them has assigned products. Most of the time they choose the one they love the most and which fits them. They never do a shot together. Felix wasn’t so sure about this, after all he knows well how incredible it could look. Because each time they are looking at each other, they have stars, sparkles, and love in their eyes. But it was intimate, their things that they share only with their friend. He doesn’t know if he could show this to the world.

A sweet pair of lips found their way on his neck, making him shiver. Always so sensitive after all those years. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to do this, baby.” Hyun Jin kisses gently his neck, whispering in a reassuring tone. The way this boy could understand him perfectly makes his heart melt and ache from love. 

“Okay Minnie, we are going to do it.” Felix plants his hazel eyes into the warm brown of Seungmin, sure of him. “But please don’t put a silk blouse on Jinnie or I’m going to jump on him.”

The photographer frowns and screams in disgust at him while his husband laughs loudly, the kind of laugh he loves so much. Felix was still a bit insecure but he wanted to do it with the love of his life and heard this sound until his last breath.

✨

“You were absolutely right. They are so good at this.” Jeongin, Seungmin’s assistant, was looking at him while smiling. 

The photographer shrugs, still holding his camera and snapping pictures of the couple. He knew that this would end up perfectly. Both of them are stunning, but together they form something powerful. He could swear he was in love with them sometimes, they were too ethereal for this world. 

It’s one of the few things Seungmin loves so much about the world. Hyunjin and Felix. Having the opportunity to take pictures of them was the unique reason why Seungmin was still in Korea and not in another country. They were his muses, in a kind of way. He never stopped to bring his camera when he met them, for work or casualty. He has a ton of pictures of them. In the park, in their house at the beach, under the moonlight, in their house. Sleeping, awake, messy, moody, dirty, foolish.

And of course, his most precious picture was the one he made at their wedding. He even makes a big frame, giving it to them. This picture hangs on their wall in their flat. They are face to face, holding hands with their fresh wedding rings, smiling at each other with tears of pure joy and love in their eyes. And they just breathe love in this picture. Every time Seung Min looks at this one, he shivers. 

“I know right? Powerful couple.”

“Upsetting good looking powerful couple indeed hyung.” Mumbles Jeongin. Yeah, he knows this feeling too.

“Okay Jinnie, could you hug him? And stop looking at him for ONE second okay? The camera is here.”

“Not my fault if my husband is beautiful.” Hyunjin looks at Minnie proudly, throwing his arms around the shoulder of his baby, looking at the camera while smirking.

“... And cheesy as fuck.”

“Language.” Seungmin snaps, holding once more his camera, rolling up his eyes. “Shut up Hwang Hyunjin and do your work !” 

Hyunjin was ready to answer, until Felix pinch his hand, scolding him. They could work again now, Seungmin taking pictures of them until he was satisfied. They were so good at this, and hot too. Even if Seungmin couldn’t make Hyunjin wear a silk blouse, he always has the opportunity to make Felix wear one. And a choker. Luckily for him, Jeong In was there to help him when Hyunjin tried to rip his head off to make his dear husband so hot. 

He makes them change positions from time to time and it was just so difficult for him to stop his work for two reasons. First, he loves to take pictures. Secondly, they were his muses and he could continue like this forever. 

“Hyung, we had enough now and it’s going to be late.” The sweet voice of his dongsaeng makes him stop, coming back to earth. 

“It’s okay guys, we finish.”

“Thank God!” Screams Hyunjin, plopping himself on the floor, bringing a giggling Felix with him. 

Even cuddling on the floor, messy, tired, and stupid, they were beautiful and oh so perfect. Seung Min takes one more picture, getting a warning look from Jeong In, before looking for their work on his computer.

“Okay hyung… How are we supposed to choose?” Jeongin seems so lost, looking at all the pictures of the couple and being incapable of choosing which one they are going to take or remove.

“I know, this is the worst part of this. Those children are way too much ethereal for my own sake.” Seungmin sighs loudly, looking with concentration at the pictures. He knows them for so long, it was not that complicated for him anymore. 

He takes a bit of time, doing a sort of first selection, and decides to send all of the people home. He will work on this alone, like he always does. He looks up to the couple, still cuddling on the floor, kissing sweetly. He takes his phone, snapping another picture, and meets the outrageous look that Jeongin gives him.

“What? I know I’m a bit obsessed with them but it’s not my fault.”

“... Actually, could you send me this ?” He asks shyly, pointing to the picture on the computer where the both of them were laughing into the floor. Seungmin shrugs, winking at the boy as an answer. He knew it was a good idea to take Jeongin as his assistant. 

✨

Felix was playing with Hyunjin’s hand, interlacing their fingers together, whispering in his husband's embrace.

“I think Minnie has a bit of a crush on his new assistant…” Hyunjin snorted at this, his arm around Felix's waist, eyes closing and nose against his husband's.

“Please God. I love him but he needed to find someone. He’s way too much in love with us.” mumbles the dark-haired boy, already falling asleep after this tiring day.

Felix laughs quietly at this statement, putting his other hand on Hyunjin’s cheek, stroking slowly and gently the skin. Damn he loves his Hyunjin so much. He could feel his heart beating faster and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing those perfect pink lips. 

“Damn Hyunjin I love you.” His voice was a bit huskier, emotions caught up in his throat. Two beautiful dark brown eyes opened, looking straight at his soul with so much love and light that it makes him want to cry. Hyun Jin’s smile is even softer than his eyes.

“I love you too Felix, so much.”

Felix and Hyunjin are made for each other, with a love more pure and innocent than anyone. Seungmin was only one of the few people able to understand it, and that’s why he was so obsessed with them. Because they share this kind of unique and beautiful love. 

✨

Seungmin lets out a long sigh. He needs to blink twice trying, and fail miserably, to remove the tiredness from it. It’s been a long time since he is working on his computer, not able to stop, even for a small break. 

It’s one of his major problems. Once he works on his pictures, he could get lost for one day without realizing it. And it’s even worse when it concerns Felix or Hyunjin… and he doesn’t want to think about how it is when it concerns the two of them. 

Like now, when he is supposed to choose pictures after their photoshoot for their brand. He couldn’t repress a groan, still lost about their beauty, and the fact he needs to choose pictures. All of them are good, all of them show how beautiful, incredible, perfect and ethereal they are.

Seungmin knows that he has a weird obsession over their couple. It’s not a secret for anyone. That’s maybe why his past lovers break up with him, because no one was able to understand why he was so endeared by them. And also unable to cope with the fact that Seungmin will always make them come first. 

He’s not stupid, he knows that this needs to stop. It’s not healthy, for him and also for his friends, to be this attracted to their relationship. And he’s lucky, because they are pretty understanding and never make him feel bad or weird. They allow him inside their house, inside their private life, they even allow him to take a naked picture of them. 

He can swear it’s one of his favorite shoots ever, not because he’s attracted to them because it’s not the case. He’s attracted to their beauty, as an art. They show features and emotions that are unique, they awaken his creative side without much. And he will never stop talking about this photoshoot of a naked Felix, in a bed of flowers, with sparkly eyes. His blonde hair makes him look like an angelic fairy. Seung Min can remember each photoshoot for each hair color that Felix tries, and he tries a bunch of it. 

“Red suits him a lot…” He mumbles to himself, while looking at another picture of the couple, not able to resist the envy to smile at their interaction. 

Hyunjin is hugging him in this picture. Looking straight at the camera like he owns the world. They’re something else. He skips to another picture, then another, until he couldn’t do it anymore, screaming in irritation.

“How the fuck am I supposed to chose ?!”

“Very good question hyung. Maybe you should take a break.” Seungmin nearly jumps at the sweet voice of his assistant, turning his face to meet two beautiful and warm fox shaped eyes. His heart beat faster and he couldn’t stop the little smile to appear on his lips. He gladly accepts the cup of coffee that Jeong In gives him, taking a sip.

“Maybe…” He sighs again, looking at the picture on his computer, thinking about how he needs to do another one at the beach soon. The red hair will look perfect on the beach. 

“Hyung…” Jeongin moves closer to him, looking so innocent with his beautiful eyes, lips forming a cute pout.

“Yeah?” Seungmin’s throat feels dry, he coughs a little, trying to regain a bit of his composure.

“Sometimes…” The younger one takes a deep breath, looking at the picture of the couple on the computer. “I look at Hyunjin-hyung and Felix-hyung pictures… and I just can’t stop. I couldn’t understand at first why you were so obsessed with them. But… but after seeing them interacting, and the photoshoot… I’m becoming obsessed. It’s all your fault hyung.” 

Seungmin’s heart melts at the younger’s words, it’s the first time someone other than him talks about being obsessed with the couple. To be honest, he doubts it since the photoshoot. The way Jeong In was looking at them, their picture, it was the same way that it began for him. 

“I am deeply sorry to have let you fall on this, Innie.” Seungmin patted his knee, with a small smile, and an amusing glint in his eyes.

“You’re not at all.” Retorts Jeongin, his cute pout even more prominent, folding his arms on his chest with a sort of upset look. Seungmin couldn’t stop his laugh, looking fondly at the younger boy, taking everything about his beautiful features. “But you know, I’m not just obsessed with them! I have other muses!”

“Day6?” His tone was more hopeful than anything, if he was honest. If only someone else could share his love for Day6.

“No. Even if they’re good.” He chuckles at this answer, rolling up his eyes. “You, hyung. You are my muse.”

Seungmin’s heart nearly flew away from his body, certainly not ready for a confession as bold as this. And surely not ready for Jeong In to confess to him. He never thought, not for one second or in his dreams, that the younger could love him. His silence must have confused the younger, because Jeongin laughed nervously.

“At least, say something…?” Seungmin chokes a word, taking immediately the hands of the younger in his own, looking for words and things to say, almost in panic. “H-Hyung, calm down, you are white…”

“It’s because I don’t want me to be misunderstood.” Seungmin takes another deep breath, squeezing the hand of the younger. “I mean… Jeongin, if it’s a way to tell me you like me, I am fucking happy because I like you too.” 

“Oh shit thanks God…” Mumbles shyly Jeong In, sending a smile to the chestnut boy, Seungmin could swear he was red and ready to pass out with how much feelings were going inside his head. It was a bit too much, right now.

“I… Well, I never thought you could love me…” Jeongin tilted his head cutely to the side, with a little and adorable small.

“Because of your weird obsession? I think it’s one of the things who make me fall for you… because you are so into your art. It’s not like you are in love with them…” 

“True.” Seungmin's throat gets drier. At this point, he just needed to feel more of the younger, that’s why he gently pulled him closer. Jeongin went by himself on his laps, cuddling extremely close. “I mean. yeah. I’m not in love, not of them but their beauty.”

“I know, hyung.” The younger whispers slowly, nuzzling into Seungmin’s neck. “And I understand, so don’t worry too much. I know I’m able to stop you from overworking, you have a soft spot for me.”

“Smart brat.” He could only laugh loudly, wrapping his arms around the younger, smiling a bit dumbly. He was feeling a bit high, right now, with the confession and the tiredness from overworking. 

“You love that.” Jeongin looks up, to be face to face with Seungmin, his eyes going down to his lips, smiling softly. “Can I ?”

Seungmin’s breath gets caught in his throat again, but he found the courage to nod, and in one second the younger’s lips were on his own and he closed his eyes, completely forgetting he had work to do. 

✨

“Holy shit Love!” Hyunjin groans, not moving from the bed, being worn out after making love to Felix all night. He was sure the younger was passed out before falling asleep, how was he able to be this excited right now?

“What baby…” He mumbles, opening slowly his eyes to find Felix still laying down, his phone in hand, but with a big grin on his face.

“Minnie… has a boyfriend!” Hyunjin opens his eyes, a bit shocked about the news and lets out an outrageous sound.

“And he told you before me ?!” 

The loud laugh of Felix makes him remember why he was so in love. And he forgets about Seungmin, to fall even more in love with Lee Felix. If it’s possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, if you read all of it, I hope you had a good moment!


End file.
